mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration Situation
Chasedown Burn was chasing a Sith Cultist leader allied with the Prophets of the Dark Side who were with the CIS. Two STAPS deployed and opened fire on Burn. Burn dove off and hid in the swamp water and the STAPS flew overhead. Burn sensed the person leave the planet. Burn had failed his mission and returned to his ship after buying towels from locals. Mynock-like creatures on Burn's ship were force choked by Burn who then used beast control to an extent and lead them away. Gone Master A Jedi master was missing and the chatter filled the construction chambers, as he usually attended and helped people. Burn caught word and searched about them in official Republic records. Burn closed the records as Mundi walked past, not wanting him to know his business. Mundi exited the area. Burn saw who appeared to be the master enter in and give out handshakes and say ''I was assaulted but I have recovered. I was only absent a day do not worry.'' Burn did not sense the force in them and felt that it was strange. Later on Burn struck up a conversation with them ''Are you okay-did anything happen during the assault?'' ''I'm fine.'' is the reply Burn was met. Burn read more about the master and learned they were a Coruscant native and spent most of their time on Coruscant. Burn wondered why they did not have a Coruscantii accent. The master was found by Burn looking at a few records: the one of Dooku and the one of Xanatos later suspicious Burn tried to view but they were locked by Republic authority (seen in The Lost Missions). Burn was not a slicer so was blocked. Burn realized that the ''master'' must have sliced it or something. Burn walked into the room of the ''master'' and found that they had a new black box under their bed. Burn tried to resist but he closed the door and opened the box and saw a hologram of a detailed lay out of a b2 battle droid and searched for it in Republic records but could not find the same type of format nor exactly the same information nor could he find it on the Holonet. Burn noticed that the master had requested to be sent to protect a Republic representative as a Jedi Diplomat. Burn tried to sneak onto the ship's cargo but the flight was already off. The senator was reported KIA and the Jedi came back and was in a seemingly shell-shocked state. Burn ignored everything he was discovered, almost convinced. Revealing The ''master'' one day was walking through the halls and went near the archives but activated rocket boots to get to the top of the stairs, almost sure nobody was watching. He then ejected invisible poison spray from his gauntlet and practiced force choking-like movements. Burn realized something and force pushed the man off hard and they shattered their holographic disguise matrix http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Holographic_disguise_matrix. Burn force jumped down and saw them. They repaired it with Mechu-Dero and powers like such quickly. They looked around and Burn rolled for cover, regretting what he had done and wanting more information. The master though his boots malfunctioned and went into the archives room. Two librarians gave greetings of ''Good day.'' to the ''master''. Burn, trying not to seem suspicious got holobooks and dropped one. The ''master'' got it as did Burn and the two touched hands- Burn got a vision of the real master being assassinated with a flamethrower. Burn put the books back on the shelf, tapped the faker on the back and punched them in the face. Burn decided he would not give them a fast death and that it would be painful and humiliating, how dare he threaten their security in their own home, Burn felt worse than when Cad Bane infiltrated it and the Coruscant Insurrection. Burn activated his lightsaber and swiped across the hologram's knees and this and all over his legs virtually the hologram worse off, broken as the pocket containing the device was ruined. ''What are you doing?'' cried the fake-Jedi. People gasped and Burn made the real person come out, a moustache having mercenary. The mercenary went for his holsters but Burn held his hands in place with the force. A Jedi Brute summoned as security put the faker on their knees and contacted Drallig on his commlink. A Jedi tried to stop Burn as he left but Burn simply moved his arm away with his own. Burn then turned around and headed back and as a Brute reached to check the pockets ran over and stopped it. Burn force crushed their pocket and it released deadly green gas. The mercenary took it out and sprinted but the gas spread and a protection Bubble had to be raised. TSF was called in to vent it by Burn gave chase. Burn saw a Jedi tough the banisters and get blown to bits. Burn instead did not grab one, not wanting to touch a mine and stole a portable scanner from a passing clone and yelled to the enemy ''Come out you coward!'' (coward line from TFU 2 STAR WARS) and when in the abandoned workshop where everybody who was usually there was eating lunch the faker ambushed Burn and engaged him in unarmed combat. Burn broke his nose with a headbutt and blocked a kick and then delivered one into their chest and sent them into a wall with several bars used for hanging tools (CWA). Burn kneed the enemy in the groin and body slammed them. The enemy yelped and tried to tap out and surrender. Burn explained ''You deserve no mercy filth.'' Shram-Brume, Jedi master walked in and demanded for the duo to cease, saying ''Stop! You are Jedi! I will have you exiled when I inform the council of this!''. 4 Jedi Temple Guards had followed. The Jedi reinforcements activated their weapons. Burn activated his again as did the faker and they dueled, destroying much of the western south consoles and droid parts in the melee. Burn locked the blades of two guards and then spun his lightsaber and gave them a good force push back. Cin Drallig's second in command for security, ran in with a Jedi sniper who threw their lightsaber to cause attention to him and when it did he declared ''ORDER!'' Burn deactivated his lightsaber and as the enemy charged force pinned them against the wall similar to how Sidious did to Maul and Savage. Burn was detained and initially resisted but decided it would only make it worse if he forced his way out, especially when their were cameras. The security cameras caught the situation, were reviewed and the enemy was imprisoned. Burn felt good about at least putting one person away lately but Burn was told he used excessive force and that a medal of valor supposed to go to him would be postponed for a day and he had to attend a lecture for an hour to the public about justified force when attacked. Burn got the medal and awarded it posthumously to the Jedi Master who had died. Burn put his hands in new less-martial pants pockets as he walked back to his quarters. Burn was going to get sleep but learned they had a Padawan who had just returned. Burn noticed they should have a Coruscantii accent and went to go find their quarters and opened it and noticed they did not. ''Problem, fellow Jedi?'' asked the faker in a non-Core world accent.. Burn put his lightsaber hilt into his hand and prepared to activate it, wanting to nip this in the bud. Burn prepared to take care off the final infiltrator. End [[Justice?]] Burn